


Interlude

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan take a moment out of their search for the jinchuuriki to relieve a little tension





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts).



> For my ever lovely SyndellWins because she totally ships them and even if I do not I am more than happy to smutty up your day! Any time love!

“That feels so good - _uh_!” 

“Shut up, Hidan.” 

Hidan’s answering smirk immediately fell away in favor of another moan as Kakuzu thrust in to him again. He struggled briefly against the tendrils binding his arms to his chest, hoping for a little extra room to ride the movements of their fucking. He knew very well that’s what it was. Kakuzu didn’t make love; he _fucked_. 

The bindings held just as tight as he’d known they would. He could feel the tendrils writhing against him where they slid back in to his partner’s skin. Tying Hidan up with the threads in his own body was Kakuzu’s favorite way to get off. Hidan couldn’t care less what way they did it, so long as he did get off in the end.

A particularly well-angled thrust surprised a sharp cry from him and he grinned, knowing what was coming next. A detached hand came crawling around his body, the one that had come unstitched to allow the tendrils to bind him in place. He was still grinning when the hand pressed itself over his mouth, clamping down until he was forced to breathe harshly through his nose. 

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Kakuzu growled behind him. Hidan groaned. There was something so hot about being punished for not following orders. He struggled once more as the other man’s remaining hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, forcing him to bend farther over the foot of the bed. His feet stayed planted on the floor, kept apart by Kakuzu standing in between them. Hidan closed his eyes as Kakuzu used the angle of his position to drill in even harder. He would have bruises on his waist and hips tomorrow. He loved that. 

When he attempted to grind against the bed for some friction the hand on his scruff tightened slightly around his delicate throat. Kakuzu leaned down and spoke close to his ear. 

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” he snarled. Hidan felt his eyes roll back behind their lids even as he strained harder against his bonds. Most of the fun of being restrained was when it _worked_. When he struggled but couldn’t get free. His whole body was tensed like he could explode at any moment if only Kakuzu would hurry the hell up. 

The taller man tortured him for a few more minutes before finally he quickened the pace, slammed in to Hidan with short, rough strokes against his prostate. Hidan shuddered under the onslaught and his toes curled against the hardwood floor beneath them. He waited impatiently as the erratic thrusts grew sloppier until finally his partner stilled behind him with an animalistic noise. For once he resisted squirming. Now was not the time to antagonize, not when Kakuzu had the power to withhold release from him right now. 

The hand digging in to his hip bones loosened its grip and slid around his front to take him in hand. Hidan couldn’t fight the groan that rose in his throat as he was held down and forced to take the pleasure – just the way he liked it. It only took a handful of pulls before he came violently, thrashing against the tendrils holding him still. When it was over the hand on his mouth slithering away, leaving him room to pant desperately for breath. 

“Shit Kakuzu,” he gasped. 

“Oh shut up,” his partner snapped back. 

“You’re always so romantic in the afterglow.” Now that his orgasm was no longer in danger he couldn’t resist a little teasing. 

Kakuzu glared and threw a rag at the back of his head, the tendrils loosening and slithering back up inside his arm where they belonged. 

“Get dressed. We need to keep looking for that jinchūriki.”


End file.
